


小妈

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds





	小妈

全圆佑回家的时候发现爸爸今天喝酒了。客厅里横三竖四的红酒瓶加起来后劲多半不小，足够让一个向来崇尚自我解放人到中年还坚持锻炼的身强力壮者制造出他一进家门就能听见的那种声音。隔着墙，也隔着门，闷闷的、拍打在肉体上的声响听上去不怎么令人愉悦。至少是不轻松的。他迅速收拾了一下客厅的茶几，没有进任何房间，安静地待在沙发上翻杂志，盘腿的姿势很舒服，下班后在健身房待过洗了澡，头发上的水珠打湿衣领留下香波的气味，他很清楚地听见空气中弥漫开微小情绪粒子。拥挤的热流。  
那是，他自己的呼吸声。  
现在他们在同一座房子里了，或者说，早在几个月前，全圆佑的爸爸把文俊辉带回家之后，从某种意义上说，他们成为了一家人。从他看见那个男孩子的第一眼就知道为什么是这样，为什么是他。在哂笑老头子这一生都只爱一张脸的同时，内心给这孩子打上替代品的标签。是一个礼物，一只过完夏天就会腐烂的流心蜜果，说谎和猜谜，是维持生计的手段。  
喝多了的老头子会把男孩子当作他这一生拥有过的任何一个女人。在一起的时候，文俊辉从没享受过这份工作带来的愉悦。全圆佑毫不意外地等到了通往客厅的门被打开，赤足踩在地毯上，那人仿佛因惊扰了客厅里的人而备感抱歉地止步，等到全圆佑抬起眼，眼前的景象又令他重获意外。  
文俊辉手长脚长，肩宽腰细，裹着浴巾的下身大概被弄脏了，只是露出来的小腹红肿一片，看上去突兀且痛。男孩也微微哆嗦着用手环抱住胸前，低下头迅速穿过客厅往浴室走去。用房间里的浴室会吵到老头子睡觉，被豢养的宠儿有乖巧的自觉，只是未免次次都过于温顺。  
让人不能不猜想，他于什么时候会挣扎反抗。

蜷缩在浴缸里的人动作不大灵活，放完水趴在浴缸沿上喘气。全圆佑走到外间用洗手池，刚一打开水龙头就听见喘气声停止。还在紧张的时期呢。  
就算是动物，养在一个地方久了也会习惯，而人独有在世上漂泊苦旅的古老灵魂体统，在特定的角度被发觉或显现，窥视一个人，也像是看自己。全圆佑没有遮遮掩掩的必要，连打开浴室的门也只需两根手指用力。那孩子不是不会锁门。他只是从来不去锁。  
两个人一样大。比起奇怪尴尬的称呼全圆佑叫了几次哥，又叫了几次名字。其他时候没有呼唤的必要。老头子会把人裹在怀里叫很多个名字，偶尔不是他自己的，他也答应着，带着不知道该不该答应的惶恐向全圆佑投去求救的眼神。  
他需要他，沿着这眼神的路线走过去。

他走过去了。浴缸里的人泡在水面上下浮泛热气，呼吸很长很慢，带着无法用力的局促。全圆佑伸手去碰也没有躲开，拨开水面的泡沫果然看见腹部越发地红，肿起来的形状看得出重叠掌印。他是男孩子。这样的身体接触是纯然苦役，受苦的灵魂瑟缩着，像一切由于过度天真而受损的人们一样。  
走到天国去的路上，天使会爱许多世人，以献出躯体的包容，以不加区隔的宽恕。

为什么是他来承受这样的疼痛呢，因为贪心大人给的糖果吗，因为欲望杂糅着对于一切易逝事物的恼怒吗，全圆佑一边平静地分析着一边用手掌覆盖肿起来的地方，按揉的时候像在给小猫揉肚皮。  
坐在浴缸里的人低着头，无处可放的双手背去身后，微微耸起的肩膀在抖，刘海垂下来挡住的地方，被热气熏蒸得泪眼模糊，这大概也正常。  
上药时冰冰凉凉的刺激得男孩子咬牙抽凉气，陷在被子里的身体什么都不是秘密。对于全圆佑，他早就不是秘密了，他们曾经在旅行的地方因为父亲提早回程而分享过一段有些混乱的日子，但父亲在家的时候全圆佑一如既往扮演懂事的长男。

“圆圆，我和你妈妈，真的很像吗。”  
在寂静中躺着会忘记时间，除了关上灯月光透过单纱窗帘洒进房间也变换角度。小小声的提问，有一半尾音咽在喉咙里，看上去假如这个问题有所冒犯，也可能会继续全部咽下去。  
“那不是我妈，是我妈之后的另一个女人。”一个像一个，到了第三个第四个大概也就不太像了，岁月篡改老去的记忆，只是老头子顽固，一次次分手都以销毁照片来作结，于是一节一节终于行进到糊涂的地步。  
紧挨着的身体似乎一下子放松下来，“哦，”若有所思地答应一声，“是这样啊。”

“那你和她好吗。”  
他寻求肯定的事情像寻求一个抓手。而抓到一处之后又敏锐踩空一步。有时候不太适时地问问题也是蠢事。知道自己犯了蠢的孩子侧过半边身体，不知道为什么，全圆佑觉得这次他不是那么想要一个回答，所以才敢发问。

“为什么想要知道这个。”  
在文俊辉张皇间还没答上来的间隙里，趁虚而入地吻下去。这是文俊辉很难从那个男人那里得到的吻，全圆佑清楚地知道，因而笃定又不迫切。无法提供答案那就设置新的谜题吧，做出网状的困惑来听囚兽哀鸣。好像也不错。  
身下的人被吻得脸颊微微发热，身体不自觉紧张，全圆佑动手摆弄着，像摆洋娃娃一样舒展开来，每一次抚摸就像在翻书。胴体上穿梭忽冷忽热的触感，贴紧的空间里梦被敲碎，执手过渡去天使羽翼经过的地方:全圆佑从锁骨消失的肩角咬下第一口，仿佛尝到启示。甘美异常。男孩的身体紧致简洁，没有皱缩与松弛的多余，分拆起来，会有些艰涩。

我们圆佑不是一直很乖的吗。  
在被咬痛的地方，指腹轻轻地蹭着，好像没有用一点力气似的。这是猫惯常使用的撩人伎俩。言下之意是，为什么今天忍不住呢，像抱怨也像推脱，但又没有真的拒绝。

怎么敢叫...我们圆佑了。  
全圆佑顶进去的时候文俊辉疼得一直在咽哭泣的尾音，弥散在空气里，被揉碎的羽毛和躯壳，爱着人世的天使被亵渎。因为是才使用过的地方，不怎么需要扩张就敏感地贴合上来接纳着不太温柔的侵入。全圆佑缓缓起身用手按住文俊辉的手腕，镇压微小的挣扎，也俯瞰他此刻亲密的爱侣。请不要宽恕我的罪吧。汹涌的浪潮携裹痛觉传入夜晚深处，他好久不曾放肆了，所以现在的样子大概很凶，吓得男孩子不敢直视他的眼睛，闭着眼睛也还是有泪花漫出来，可是我不允许。霸道地以家庭成员的身份自居，一字一顿宣告我、不、允、许，越是哭就欺负得越凶，抽送渐渐变快而文俊辉显然支撑不住，可怜地喘着气求他轻点的样子就像起初不是他先开始的一样。

可是不行啊。但是我停不下来。所以为什么一边吸引我，一边要把我推开。我不是你的家人吗。  
全圆佑附耳诘问好似施放咒语。欲望夹杂着撕裂一个人的情感，不要完整了，珍珠是用来磨碎的，光芒从不永恒，永恒的是浪潮，是浪尖的哀鸣和困守孤城等候拯救。毁掉你可以救你吗。弄坏了的话，玩物就会被不负责任的主人丢掉吧。

......从来到...这个家的...第一天...起，我从来...没有想过要...一个人...存在，我爱，我都爱。  
被搅碎的申诉混在泣音里断断续续地说出。全圆佑动得更狠了些，他好想说我不要你都爱，我只要你爱我，但从没说出口---不是出于神秘主义或早就褪去的青涩，说到底，他有的是办法用身体教他领会。文俊辉悟性极高，大概是从下一次顶弄的力道开始察觉他的不满，他试图安抚，可是抬不起被扣压得紧紧的手腕，只好用眼神温柔地包围他。

不要用那种眼神看着我。全圆佑凶他。  
好像幼猫。在引人下地狱。

想跟我一起去地狱吗。我们只不过是两个普通人。  
我陪着你。圆佑啊。我陪你。去哪里都可以。被从内部打湿之后男孩一定会蜷缩在全圆佑怀里脱力地说。他就是这样的，会把自己轻易交出去，有很多爱，哪怕是看到小动物也要两眼放光地拉扯身边人的衣角，说圆圆你看，有小猫咪，有狗狗，好可爱哦，它是不是饿了呀，讨论着它们的饮食健康态度无比自然。它们开不开心，比我还要重要。全圆佑一边陪他逗弄这些小家伙一边默默积蓄不满，一段时间之后就会像大开的水闸一样爆发，就像今天这样，文俊辉乖乖打开双腿过后，即使温顺也一样要接受惩罚。因为这是我们的方式，是我的爱，也是你喂给我的毒药。

你会爱上其他人吗。全圆佑简直快要把文俊辉顶穿了，还没消肿的肚子上微微显出一点使人饱尝苦痛的轮廓，身下的人在喘息和茫然中听不懂他的问题，又被他使坏故意退出来一点狠狠地向深处送力，腿根软得勾不住他的腰又辛苦地叫唤出声，犹豫着、顺从地、无限柔情地答道，我只爱你，圆圆，我爱你。

月亮在远处沉落，巨大的鲸云掠过星系，生长在一处的人静静悬浮的宇宙里，两声叹息同时从浪潮过后的罅隙里漏出。那是在底部。他想。纠缠不休的藤也会有腐朽之日。莫如春日梦。


End file.
